Spyro: The Guardian of Souls
by Alec the Dark Angel
Summary: Spyro and Cynder sacrificed themselves to save the planet. But death doesn't stop their adventure. The Soul Reapers have gained an interest in them. But are they truly done with Malefor?
1. Prologue

**Spyro: The Guardian of Souls**

**Author's Note: This is not part of my current 'The Legend of Spyro' series. It is a Spyro/Bleach crossover. This prologue contains spoilers about the end Dawn of the Dragon. So if you don't want to know what happens, skip to –Meanwhile, somewhere unknown--. However I did alter the end a little.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own The Lieutenant and Nightshade.

* * *

**

**Prologue: Spyro's Death**

Spyro and Cynder are in the center of the planet, which was splitting apart. They were in the middle of a battle with Malefor, "You cannot defeat me," Malefor said, "I am eternal!" Malefor shot his fury beam at Spyro and Cynder.

Spyro and Cynder retaliate with their own fury beams. Their beams combined and collide with Malefor's, "Just...hang...on!" Spyro said to Cynder and himself, struggling to fight off Malefor's attack. Malefor's attack was pushed back, knocking him out of the air.

Malefor fell back to the ground. But he got back to his feet, refusing to be defeated. Then the spirits of the ancestors appeared around him, "What is this?" Malefor wondered as he saw the spirits. The ancestors attacked Malefor to seal him away once again, "NOOOO!!!" Malefor yelled as he was pulled back into the realm of darkness.

Spyro and Cynder's Chain was broken and Malefor was defeated. But it was too late. The planet was still splitting apart, "Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Cynder apologized in a sad tone, ashamed of what she has done to Spyro.

"Don't be," Spyro said, reasuring Cynder, "It's over."

The planet continued to fall apart, "So...this is it?" Cynder said as she watched the planet fall apart from the inside.

Then, the spirit of Ignitus came to Spyro, "Spyro," Ignitus said, "When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future."

Hearing this, Spyro reopened his eyes and turned his head to Cynder, "I know what I need to do," He said. Then he turned to Cynder, "Just get out of here, Cynder."

"Spyro, no," Cynder said, refusing to leave Spyro behind, "You don't have to _do_ anything. Let's just go."

Spyro turned back to Cynder, "Where, Cynder?" Spyro said, "There'll be nothing left. The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you," Cynder said refusing to leave Spyro's side. Spyro then began to glow a purple and white light as he used a fury wave to bind the planet back together. "I love you." Cynder said as her voice trailed of in an echo. This gave Spyro an extra boost of power.

The planet rejoined and returned to what it once was. The planet was now free of threat that Malefor created. Peace was restored to the planet...but at a price. Spyro and Cynder sacrificed themselves to save everyone. In the night sky, there was a cloud formation lined up with the stars in the form of a dragon. The planet's savior, Spyro.

Later, in the White Isle, the Chronicler was looking through one of his books when he hears someone arrive, "Be welcome, friend," The Chronicler said as he looked over his shoulder, "I've long been expecting you." He looked back at his book, "A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many many millennia," The chronicler looked back over his shoulder, "But now...Ignitus, I pass this honor to you."

"And...What of Spyro?" Ignitus asked as he walked up to the Chronicler, "Is he..."

"Mmm, that is the question, isn't it?" The Chronicler replied. Then he got another book, "You see, each time a dragon's spirit returns to the planet, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." The Chronicler began to glow. Then he vanished, bestowing upon Ignitus the duties of the Chronicler.

Ignitus, now with a new light blue color, began to look through the book, "Well, young dragon..." Ignitus, the new Chronicler said, "...where might you be?"

--Meanwhile, somewhere unknown--

Spyro woke up. He slowly opened up his eyes and saw mountainous terrain. He then got to his feet, "Uh, my head is killing me," Spyro said as he rubbed his head, "Cynder, are you alright? Cynder?" There was no response, "Cynder?" he said starting to look around him, "Cynder?!" He was getting frantic that he couldn't find Cynder. Then he yelled out, "CYNDER?!!"

Spyro tried to take flight to get an ariel view of the surrounding to see if he could find Cynder from the air. But when he flapped his wings, he couldn't get airborn. There was nothing wrong with his wings. He just couldn't fly.

"That won't work," A voice said. The voice founded just like Spyro's, but with an eerie metalic echoing sound, "You won't be able to fly here."

The voice was coming from behind Spyro. He quickly turned around to see another dragon. He looked just like Spyro, but he was green, "Who are you?" Spyro said, still frantic, "And where did you come from?"

"Spyro?" The dragon said, as if trying to get his attention.

"What?" Spyro responded, his adrenalin pumping.

"Spyro?" The dragon said again. But this time there seemed to be a second voice interlaced with his own, "Spyro, wake up!" This time Spyro was able to recognize the second voice. It was Cynder's, "Spyro?!" His voice was completely Cynder's now.

--Meanwhile--

Cynder opened up her eyes as she woke up. She saw that she was in a desert-like terrain. She saw that Spyro was lying next to her, still unconscious, "Spyro?" She said trying to wake him up, "Spyro?...Spyro, wake up!" Cynder said as she started to nudge Spyro to wake him up. She began to nudge harder, "Spyro?!"

Spyro opened up his eyes, realizing that what he saw was just a dream. But he didn't like it. It felt too real to be a dream. Spyro looked up and saw Cynder standing over him, now with tears in her eyes, "Cynder, don't cry," Spyro said softly to comfort Cynder.

Cynder didn't even realize that she was crying until she saw tears falling onto Spyro, "Oh, Spyro!" She said, beginning to sob.

Spyro got up and held Cynder, letting her cry on his shoulder. Then he looked down and noticed a chain. One end was attached to His chest, while the other end was attached to Cynder's chest, "Cynder, look at this," Spyro said. Cynder wiped the tears from her eyes and noticed the chain. Spyro then looked back to Cynder, "Is this the same chain that Malefor put on us? Does that mean, that we haven't defeated him?"

Cynder sniffed, then responded, "I don't think so. This doesn't look like the same chain that Malefor put on us."

"Then what is it?" Spyro wondered.

--Meanwhile, in the Seireitei--

A soul reaper was waiting to speak with his captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. He finally got his chance, "You wanted to speak with me lieutenant?" Captain Kuchiki said, "If it's about that spiritual pressure that has arrived in the world of the living, you should report what everyone already knows."

The lieutenant was 6 foot, 3 inches. He had short, dark brown hair and eyes. He wore a black kimono with dark red borders. He also wore dark red, fingerless gloves, "Well, that takes off part of what I came to talk about," The lieutenant said, "But I'll bet I know allot more about it than anyone else here."

"Really?" Byakuya said, "Like what?"

"To start with, it's not one spirit, it's two," The lieutenant said.

"What do you mean 'two'?" Byakuya wondered.

"There are two spiritual pressures that are somehow linked with each other," The Lieutenant said, "Second is that saying _the_ world of the living isn't the right way to put it. They are from _a_ world of the living. But not the world that we know of. Lastly, I'd like your permission to go check on it myself."

"If I refuse to give you permission, will it stop you?" Byakuya said sarcastically, but not breaking his serious tone.

"No," The lieutenant said, "I just want to know if I have to pay the consequences or not."

"Alright, you can go," Byakuya said, "But I'll expect a full report."

"Thank you Byakuya," The lieutenant said.

* * *

**I had trouble getting through the beginning of the prologue. I had to watch the video again to get the dialogue, but every time I even think of it, I cry. Let alone writing it down.**


	2. The Dragon Soul Reaper

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own The Lieutenant and Doragon.**

**Author's Note: Even though I own Doragon, I do not own his image. When they first thought of Spyro's color, it was originally going to be green. I used that idea to make Doragon.**

**Chapter 1: The Dragon Soul Reaper**

The lieutenant left the Soul Society in search of the spiritual pressures that existed in another world. The world he way was nothing like the world he knew. He noticed creatures that he's never seen before. He knew he'd want to explore at some point, but today wasn't that day. He head off in the direction of the spiritual pressures.

Meanwhile, as Spyro and Cynder were trying to find their way home, they also were trying to remove the chain that was connecting them.

"UH! What is...this thing...made of?" Spyro asked, pausing in between tugs on the chain that connected them.

"I don't know," Cynder said, "But I'm certain that it's not Malefor's doing. He would have used magic. This chain is solid."

Spyro then tried flaming the chain then freezing it. He repeated this process for about an hour. Then he tried his Earth Shot at the point where he weakened the chain. But chain just didn't break.

Spyro then finally was able to shatter the chain. There was still several feet connected to Cynder's chest. But there was less than an inch left attached to Spyro. The piece of chain that was connected to Spyro began to quickly disintegrate, "Spyro, what's happening?" Cynder said with concern in her voice.

When Spyro's chain disintegrated completely, Cynder noticed a hole forming in Spyro's chest where the chain was. Before anything happened, Spyro looked at Cynder with fear in his eyes, "Cynder, I'm scared," Spyro said quietly, his voice wavering in fear. But the fear they were feeling then didn't even compare to what was about to happen.

A white ooze began to stream out of Spyro's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. The white ooze began to cover his face, "SPYRO?!" Cynder cried out, horrified at what she was seeing. Spyro transformed into Dark Spyro while this was happening. The ooze then turned black and began to harden, beginning to form a skull-like mask on Spyro's face. The mask was black with three, purple, think, vertical stripes. Two of the stripes went down over the eyes. The third went down the middle, splitting at the snout and going around it.

"Spyro,"Cynder whispered in fear of what she saw, "What's happening to you?"

Spyro saw the fear in Cynder's eyes. This managed to get through to him. Right as the mask finished forming, it vanished and Spyro returned to his normal self...mostly. The hole in his chest was no longer there. Spyro saw that Cynder was on the ground with crying with her paws covering her eyes. She was also trembling to the point of almost convulsing.

When Spyro saw Cynder in this state, and knowing that it was because of him that she was like this, he began to cry as well, "Please don't be afraid of me, Cynder," He said trying to comfort her.

Cynder looked up and saw that Spyro was back to normal. Cynder jumped onto Spyro and hugged him. But she was unable to stop crying, "I was so scared, Spyro," Cynder said.

"So was I," Spyro said, sharing her fear of what happened.

"What was happening to you?" Cynder asked.

"I don't know," Spyro replied in a sad tone. Spyro and Cynder both lied down. Cynder cried herself to sleep. Once she was asleep, Spyro kissed her on the forehead, "I love you," Spyro whispered before laying his head down, falling asleep as well.

--Meanwhile--

The lieutenant continued his search, "I wish I would've arrived closer to their location," He said. Then his radar picked up something. There was a hollow being born, "Oh, no! I hope I'm not to late!" He said. Then he noticed that only one of the spirits was going through the hollowification process. He then went at full speed toward the signal.

A few minutes later, the signal disappeared. And what took it's place was a spirit similar to that of a soul reaper. He continued on for about an hour. When he arrived, he was shocked at what he saw. Two young dragons cuddled next to each other, asleep. He couldn't disterb their slumber seeing how peaceful they looked.

As Spyro slept, he had another dream...

--Spyro's Dream--

Spyro was back on the mountain. In front of him, the green dragon that looked like him was there waiting. For Spyro, "What? You again?" Spyro said, "Who are you? And where am I?"

"You're in the world of your mind," The green dragon said, "The place where many soul reapers go to train with their Zanpakuto's."

"Zanpakuto? Soul reapers? What are you talking about?" Spyro wondered.

"A soul reaper is a soul that exists to keep the balance of souls between the world of the living and the spirit world." The green dragon said, "A Zanpakuto is the weapon that that a soul reaper wields. A Zanpakuto represents it's user's spirit. Spyro, I am your Zanpakuto."

Spyro was beginning to put everything together, "If you're my zanpakuto, that means that I am a sould reaper. If I'm a soul reaper, then I'm a spirit. If I'm a spirit..." Spyro didn't want to say the last part.

Spyro's zanpakuto finished for him, "You didn't make it out of that battle alive. You won against Malefor, but at the price of your own life. Cynder as well."

"But when a dragon dies, their spirits return to nature," Spyro said, "So why haven't I? Why haven't we?"

"Once in a while, when a dragon dies before their time, they do not return to nature," Spyro's zanpakuto said, "Their spirits live on for a little while to be given judgment. This judgment is to determine the rest of their life. They could either get the chance to be given back their life from where it left off, relive their life through reincarnation and losing all of you memories that you've gained, get the chance to return to nature, or...you'll just cease to exist."

"You still haven't told me your name," Spyro said.

"You can just call me Doragon." His voice trailed off as Spyro woke up.

--End Dream--

Spyro was waken up by Cynder moaning in pain, "Cynder, what's wrong?!" Then Spyro saw the chain connected to her chest was disintegrating like his own was earlier.

The lieutenant saw the chain disintegrating, "Oh, no! Why didn't I notice it before?" He said, "Her soul chain has been broken!" The same thing that happened to Spyro was now happening to Cynder.

* * *

**How's that for a cliff hanger? Please R&R.**

**I'll put in some Japanese to English translations as they appear:**

**Doragon = Dragon  
**


	3. His Name is Alec

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec and Doragon.**

**Author's Note: I would like to address a comment that was left by Evilhumour Author. His comment states "nice start, but the way Spyro learned of his zanpakuto was too easy in my opinion. and also, how is he suppose to use his zanpakuto?" I'll admit that I made it too easy for Spyro to find out about his zanpakuto, I won't deny that. But the question is, how easy will it be for him to learn how to use it? As for how he'll be able to use it, I've already had that planned out.**

**Chapter 2: His Name is Alec**

Spyro was waken up by Cynder moaning in pain, "Cynder, what's wrong?!" Then Spyro saw the chain connected to her chest was disintegrating like his own was earlier.

The lieutenant saw the chain disintegrating, "Oh, no! Why didn't I notice it before?" He said, "Her soul chain has been broken!" The same thing that happened to Spyro was now happening to Cynder.

'AHHH!!!" Cynder screamed in pain as a skull-like mask began to form and take shape on her face. As this was happening, she began to transform and grow.

"I need to stop her before the hollowification process is finished!" The lieutenant said right before taking out his zanpakuto, "Strike with fury, Enzeru!" he then said. His zanpakuto changed forms. The sword itself vanished. From the lieutenant's gloves, three, two foot long, claw-like blades grew.

Spyro saw him reveal his zanpakuto and looked at him with a worried suspicion of what he was going to do, "What are you planning to do with that?!" Spyro asked frantically.

"She needs to be stopped before she becomes a hollow!" The lieutenant responded to Spyro's question. Then he charged at Cynder, ready to strike.

When Spyro saw this, he stepped between the lieutenant and Cynder, "No! I won't let you harm Cynder!" Spyro yelled.

"You don't understand, little dragon," The lieutenant said with a growl, "If she becomes a hollow, then there is no hope for her! When that happens, she'll be a danger to everyone...even you! She'll no longer be who she was!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Spyro cried out, "SHE'D NEVER HURT ME!" Spyro's voice quieted, "The only time she would've done anything like that is when she was under Malefor's control!"

Just then, Spyro heard a voice in his head, "He's right." It was his own zanpakuto, Doragon's voice. The voice startled Spyro. This lowered Spyro's guard enough for the soul reaper to get by.

The soul reaper attempted to attack Cynder, Who was now triple her original size. The hole in her chest was almost completely opened up, and her mask almost completely formed. The soul reaper struck at Cynder, but his attack was deflected. It was two late. Cynder was engulfed in a cloud of shadows, creating a barrier. Knowing it was two late, the soul reaper grabbed Spyro and got out of the area.

"CYNDER!" Spyro cied out, "CYNDER! CYNDER! CYND..." Spyro was yelling so hard that he was losing his voice. The soul reaper took him into the soul society and the Seireitei.

He took Spyro to his captain, "Byakuya, I must speak with you immediately!" He said, "It's urgent."

"Yes, what is it lieutenant?" Byakuya said in his normal calm tone. Then he saw the dragon, who was still in shock at what happened to Cynder, next to him and he became uncharacteristically startled, "What is that?!"

"It is...a dragon," the lieutenant said hesitantly, "He is one of the spirits that was detected. I was to late to save the other one and she turned into a hollow. But this one here I believe has acquired the abilities of a soul reaper."

"Well I'll make sure to report this to head captain Yamamoto," Byakuya said, "In the mean time, give him to me and..."

"No!" The lieutenant said, cutting off Byakuya, "I would like to take care of him."

"I'm afraid I can't allow..." Byakuya said.

The lieutenant cut Byakuya off again. But this time there was sincerity along with the determination in his voice, "Please, captain," This caught Byakuya's attention. His lieutenant never calls him captain unless he's serious and determined, "I feel that he is my responsibility. I am the one who brought him here, I am the one who was to late to save his friend. I saw how he reacted when his went through the hollowification process. Please, captain Kuchiki. Allow him to be my responsibility."

Byakuya looked at his lieutenant in silence for a couple of minutes trying to contemplate the situation, "Alright," Byakuya finally said, "He will be your responsibility."

"Thank you, captain," The lieutenant said. He then left and took Spyro to his quarters.

--Later that night--

The lietenant had a chance to formally introduce himelf after Spyro was able to calm down a bit, "I'm sorry about what happened to your friend," he said to Spyro apologetically.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked, "And where am I?"

"My name is Alec Willey," Lieutenant Alec said, "I am the lieutenant of squad six. That person that I took you to see earlier was my captain, Byakuya Kuchiki. The Kuchiki family is that of nobility. As for where you are, you are in my quarters in the Seireitei. The Seireitei is in a world known as the soul society, a world where spirits go after they die."

"It's not the same for dragons," Spyro said, "When a dragon dies, it's spirit returns to nature. At least that was what I thought. My zanpakuto said..."

At the mention of Spyro's zanpakuto, Alec realized that his suspicion was probably right, "Your zanpakuto?!" Alec said, cutting off Spyro, "Then you _are_ a soul reaper! But where is your zanpakuto?"

"I first met my zanpakuto spirit when I first woke up...dead," Spyro said, still reluctant to admet that he was dead, "I woke up on a mountain. I tried to fly to get a better view, but I couldn't get airborne. And that's when he came. He looked and sounded almost exactly like me. But he was green, and his voice had a metallic echo in it. That's when I was waken up by Cynder. I figured that it was just a dream. Then there was a second time. He told me that I was...dead. He told me about soul reapers and zanpakutos. He also told me that a dragon who dies before their time, like me and...Cynder," Spyro said, saying the name, Cynder quietly, "they would be judged. The judgement can be one of for things; resuming our lives where we left off, being reborn, return to nature, or cease to exist."

"If you've got a zanpakuto, then where is it?" Alec asked.

"What do you mean?" Spyro responded.

"A zanpakuto is a soul reaper's weapon," Alec said as took out his zanpakuto to show Spyro, "This is my zanpakuto, Enzeru. As you can see, a zanpakuto takes the form of a sword."

"But how could I even hold a sword?" Spyro asked, "I don't have hands."

"That is the question now, isn't it?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the captain of squad twelve said as he walked into Alec's quarters, "If you don't mind, I would like to perform some tests on your little dragon friend."

"But Byakuya said that he was _my_ responsibility," Alec said defensively.

"Indeed," Mayuri said, "And that is why I need your permission before I can do anything that involves the dragon."

"He has a name, you know," Alec said. Then he realized that he never learned his name, "By the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Spyro," Spyro said, "What kind of 'testing' are you talking about?"

"Nothing too drastic," Mayuri said, "I would just like to see what abilities he possesses, perhaps some DNA testing, some endurance tests, maybe even..."

"Alright, I get it!" Alec said annoyed, cutting Mayuri off, "As long as Spyro is okay with the testing, then alright. But if he accepts and says that he wants to stop or doesn't want to do some of the tests, then you are NOT to do the tests. And I will observe the testing as well." Then Alec looked at Spyro, "Plus, I think that Spyro should be given a few days to settle in and become accustomed here."

"Alright," Mayuri agreed.

After Mayuri left, Alec apologized to Spyro for what happened, "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to your friend...Cynder, wasn't it?" He said in an apologetic tone, "It's my fault that this happened."

"What makes you think it's your fault?" Spyro asked, "You're beginning to sound just like Cynder." When Spyro said her name, tears began to swell up in his eyes.

"But it is partly my fault. When I told Byakuya that I was to late, that was partly a lie," Alec said, "I was there in time to save her. I was just to late in noticing the soul chain. I could've made sure that she was safe long before the hollowification even started."

"I still hate you for not giving me a chance to save her myself," Spyro said in a hurtful tone, "She was able to save me, so I don't see why I couldn't do the same for her!" His tone then softened, "But you shouldn't blame yourself."

"Alec," Byakuya said, barging into Alec's quarters, "There's been a report of a hollow attack. Come with me...And bring your dragon friend. If he truly has become a soul reaper, then I would like to see his powers."

"Yes, sir!" Alec said as he took Spyro and left. But before Alec went out the door, he turned around and said, "And his name is Spyro." With that, they left.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update? Please R&R. **

**Translations:**

**Doragon = Dragon (just in case nobody already got that)**

**Enzeru = Angel**


	4. The Mask of Cynder

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow form.**

**Author's Note: Okay, I have nothing to say here. Just read the chapter and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mask of Cynder**

Alec and Spyro were following Byakuya to a doorway to a world of the living.

"Byakuya, do you have any information on what kind of hollow we're dealing with?" Alec asked Byakuya, "It's obviously not an everyday hollow if they've sent a captain and lieutenant to deal with it."

"Actually, we're going because it was Rukia who contacted me about it," Byakuya said in his neutral emotionless tone of voice, "But her and the substitute soul reaper are having trouble with it."

When they went through, it was obvious to Spyro that it was not his own world. He immediately sensed the spiritual pressure of a hollow.

"Even Ichigo Kurosaki is having trouble?!" Alec said in surprise.

Spyro looked up at Alec, "Who's Ichigo and Rukia?" Spyro asked, "And what's a substitute soul reaper?"

"Well, Rukia was adopted by the Kuchiki family," Alec said, "So that makes her part of the royal family. She is Byakuya's sister. Ichigo Kurosaki is a substitute soul reaper, and a powerful one at that. He's strong enough to even take on a captain. As for what a substitute soul reaper is, well it's exactly what it sounds like. He's a human who's still living that has been given the powers of a soul reaper." Then he looked back to Byakuya, "Do you have any other info that could help?"

"Just that it has a rare form," Byakuya said, "It's a dragonoid."

Hearing this, Spyro immediately stopped in his tracks. Alec noticed this and went back to Spyro, "Spyro, what's wro...oh," Alec knew what Spyro thinking, "You think it's your friend, Cynder, don't you?"

"If it is, what'll we have to do?" Spyro asked quietly.

"We will have to kill her, so to speak," Alec said, "That way, we can send her spirit to the soul society."

"Isn't there any other way?" Spyro asked

Byakuya walked up to Spyro, "I'm sorry. But there is no other way," He said, "At least no known alternative. But we need to go now."

After a moment, Spyro finally followed. When they reached the hollow who was fighting Ichigo and Rukia, Spyro's heart skipped several beats. He saw that it was Cynder, but at the same time it wasn't. It was Cynder in her adult form, the same form that she had when she served the dark master, Malefor. But it was different. Her underbelly was dark red instead of maroon. The markings on her shoulders and hips were a bony white rather than black. Her wings were also bony. Her wing membranes were thin and transparent.

But what caught his attention was the mask that was on her face. It was a bony, skull-like mask. The markings on her forehead and the end of her muzzle was black with lines that went up to her eyes. Also the hole in her chest caught his eye.

Spyro ran to the hollow to try to help, "CYNDER!!!" He yelled, trying to get her attention.

"What the hell?" Ichigo yelled when Spyro got in his way, "Who...and what the hell are you?!"

"His name is Spyro," Alec said, "And like this hollow, he's a dragon."

"A dragon?" Rukia wondered, "But where could he have come from?"

"Another world," Alec said, "A world of dragons to be precise."

"Well get out of my way, Spyro!" Ichigo said, pushing Spyro out of his way, "I need to take care of this hollow before it causes anymore trouble! Bankai!!!" Ichigo released a dark energy. Then his zanpakuto transformed into a smaller sword of compressed spiritual pressure. His kimono also changed. It now appeared torn up, "Tensa Zangetsu!"

Ichigo then used flash step to quickly move to point blank range.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!!!" Spyro yelled.

Ichigo didn't hear Spyro's plea, or just ignored him, "Getsuga Tensho!!!" A crescent moon-shaped beam was shot towards the hollow. The attack hit, making her lose her balance. But she quickly shook off the attack and countered by attacking with her scythe-like tail blade.

Even though Ichigo didn't respond to Spyro's plea, Rukia was listening, "Did you know who this hollow was?" She asked Spyro.

"Her name is Cynder, and she's my friend!" Spyro said, "Please, I must help her!"

"I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you," Rukia said in a gentle tone, "But she's no longer the Cynder you knew. She's...a monster now that must be destroyed."

"No, you're wrong!" Spyro cried, "She's still in there somewhere! I can save her! Her heart isn't truly like this!"

Rukia's expression changed and her voice was more stern to make Spyro realize the truth, "You see that hole in her chest?" She asked, pointing at the hole, "That hole is a sign of all hollows that they no longer have a heart."

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! AND I'LL PROVE IT!"

"Getsuga Ten...Hey get out of the way!" Ichigo said, getting cut off when Spyro got between him and Cynder, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I won't let you harm Cynder!" Spyro said, now with a hint of rage in his voice, "She's no monster!"

This distraction allowed the hollow Cynder to escape into Hueco Mundo.

"You ideot! You let it escape!" Ichigo yelled at Spyro, "Don't you realize how danger...huh?"

Ichigo was cut of when he noticed that the reason Spyro wasn't responding anymore was because he was struggling to hold back his tears, "It...it's not her...her fault," Spyro managed to say.

* * *

**Well it seems that Spyro is in denial...right? So what do you think will happen? Please R&R. **


	5. The Aide of an Arrancar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow form.**

**Author's Note: Well, this story has officially been taken off hiatus.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Aid of an Arrancar**

"I won't let you harm Cynder!" Spyro said, now with a hint of rage in his voice, "She's no monster!"

This distraction allowed the hollow Cynder to escape into Hueco Mundo.

"You idiot! You let it escape!" Ichigo yelled at Spyro, "Don't you realize how danger...huh?"

Ichigo was cut of when he noticed that the reason Spyro wasn't responding anymore was because he was struggling to hold back his tears, "It...it's not her...her fault," Spyro managed to say.

"She wasn't just a friend to you, was she?" Ichigo asked, now with a more sympathetic tone.

"It's a long shot, but perhaps there is an alternative," Alec said, "I think we should go see Kisuke Urahara."

Later, everyone was in Urahara Shop, "So, dragons have come to the world of humans," Kisuke Urahara said in a calm and casual tone, "This is quite interesting. And becoming a Soul Reaper no less."

"The question is, where's his Zanpakuto?" Rukia asked.

"Excuse me," Alec said, gaining everyone's attention, "I know that the existence of these dragons is very interesting and all. But we're here because Spyro here wants help. He wants to help his friend Cynder, and he'd like to know how he can."

"That's right. My apologies," Kisuke said, "It's possible that Spyro's friend still may exist. But there's only been two other cases of hollows who refused to be bad. One of them was the one know as the Arrancar of Kadic. The other is an Arrancar who Alec knows all too well."

"Xander Tenshi," Alec said, "If we could find Xander, we could ask him to help."

"Well, don't forget that you and Xander are a genesis spirit," Kisuke said, "You can send him a telepathic message to ask him for his assistance."

"Already done," Alec said.

Spyro began to look at the other with a confused look on his face, "Arrancars? Genesis spirit?"

"An Arrancar is a hollow who has gained the powers of a soul reaper by removing part of it's mask," Kisuke explained, "A genesis spirit is a spirit that had an equal amount of darkness and light when they died. This balance causes the spirit to split into two. One of darkness, and one of light. Alec's other half, Xander Tenshi, is an Arrancar."

"So Alec is the light, and Xander is the darkness?" Spyro asked.

"Actually, it's the other way around," Rukia said. "You see, it's like this. Alec..."

Rukia was cut off when Byakuya's hollow detector went off, "There's another hollow attack. It appears to be a dragonoid again."

A look of dread came across Spyro's face as he heard this. Rukia decided to try to comfort him, "We promise we won't harm her." After a few moments, Spyro gained the courage to go.

When everyone arrived at the area of the attack, Spyro's worst fears were confirmed. The dragonoid hollow that they found was none other than Cynder.

There was someone else there as well. He appeared to be a soul reaper, but his kimono was white with blue borders. On the left side of his head was what seemed to be part of a hollow mask with dark red tiger-like stripes.

But what caught Spyro's attention was that he looked just like Alec. However, Alec's expression was cold and harsh, whereas this person's expression seemed kind and caring, "I assume that this is the dragonoid hollow you told me about," He stated.

"Her name is Cynder!" Spyro said, annoyed by everyone calling her a 'dragonoid hollow'.

"That must mean you're the one who wants to save her then?" The apparent soul reaper said, "Allow me to introduce myself. You may call me Xander Tenshi. May I ask you your name?"

Spyro was taken off guard at his kind gesture, "My-My name is Spyro." Then he realized that he remembered that name, "Wait. You're the one they were talking about earlier! The...the..." Spyro said, stumbling with the words.

"The genesis spirit," Xander said, smiling down at Spyro, "The Arrancar. Alec's other half...I've already looked into her mind. But for some reason there was a presence blocking her mind from my own."

"Enough chit chat," Alec said, "Are we gonna do something or not?"

"I promised we wouldn't harm her," Rukia said.

"I know," Alec said, "And I don't plan to do so."

"But we can't just sit around doing nothing," Ichigo spoke up. The three of them started to argue about what to do when Byakuya watched. He then noticed Spyro walking over to the hollified Cynder.

"It appears that Spyro is already acting," Xander said. Everyone turned to Spyro and Cynder and watched the events unfold.

Cynder seemed a little hesitant in her actions was Spyro moved toward her, "My master will have control of both this world and the world of dragons," Cynder said.

"Cynder, don't you recognize me?" Spyro asked, "Please, Cynder. Fight it! I know your in there!"

As Spyro approached Cynder, she backed away. This seemed to catch everyone's attention. The one who was the most interested however was Xander. He continued to watch in interest.

Cynder finally reached a point where she attacked Spyro. As she attacked, Spyro just shielded himself with his wings, "Fight back!" Cynder yelled as she continued her assault, "Why won't you fight back?" After saying that, Cynder suddenly stopped her assault as she had a flashback.

~Flashback~

Spyro and Cynder were in Malefor's lair. Malefor had used his magic to turn Cynder into Dark Cynder. She was continuing an assault on Spyro as he used his wing as a shield, "Fight back!" Cynder yelled as she continued her assault, "Why won't you fight back?!"

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for," Spyro said sadly.

Spyro's words broke though and Cynder returned to normal, "There's always something," she said.

~End Flashback~

Cynder then turned around and ran, once again escaping to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded, "What just happened?" he asked.

"Spyro got through to her," Alec and Xander said in unison.

* * *

**So there may be hope for Cynder yet. But what did she mean by 'her master'? Please R&R. **

**Translations:**

**Tenshi = Angel**


	6. Cynder's Struggle

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow form.**

**Chapter 5: Cynder's Struggle**

Cynder turned around and ran, once again escaping to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded, "What just happened?" he asked.

"Spyro got through to her," Alec and Xander said in unison.

"Listen," Xander said, "I'm going to follow her and try to help her if I can." Xander then turned to Spyro and smiled, "I promise no harm shale come to her." He then returned to Hueco Mundo.

"Wow! He is definitely different than you," Spyro said, turning to Alec, "I mean he seems so positive, and you seem so negative."

"Gee, thanks," Alec commented sarcastically, "But which one of us took you in and took responsibility for you? Anyway, we should leave him to his work."

"We should be getting back as well," Byakuya said.

"Alright then," Kisuke said, "I look forward to seeing you again...Spyro, the dragon." With that said, Byakuya, Alec, and Spyro returned to the Seireitei.

~Meanwhile~

The hollow form of Cynder was acting erratically as if there were two minds trying to take control at once. But there was one thing that remained constant...she continued to hit her mask on things. Cynder's hollow mind was battling against Cynder's rising subconscious mind, the mind that Spyro reawakened.

"THIS IS MY BODY AND I WILL NOT LOSE CONTROL OF IT!!!" Hollow Cynder said.

_'Spyro...'_

Hollow Cynder hit her mask on a rock. Xander arrived to witness what was going on.

"WHAT DID THAT PURPLE DRAGON DO TO ME?!!"

_'Spyro...'_

Hollow Cynder then smacked her mask into one of the crystalline trees.

"Come on, Cynder," Xander said quietly, "Fight the hollow!"

"I REFUSE TO FAIL MY MASTER!!!"

_'Spyro...'_

Hollow Cynder rammed her mask into another crystalline tree.

Xander noticed how Hollow Cynder keeps ramming her mask into things whenever the real Cynder broke through, "You can do it!" Xander yelled out to Cynder, "Do it...For SPYRO!!!"

_'Spyro...'_ Hollow Cynder began to yell out as if she was being destroyed. _'...I love you.'_ The hollow then grabbed her mask and began to pull. As she did, the mask began to crack. This wasn't the only thing that Xander noticed. He also noticed the hole in her chest...

~Meanwhile~

In the Seireitei, Alec and Spyro were talking with each other before they were interrupted by captain Miyuri, "I would like to inform you that I recorded your time in the world of the living," Mayuri said, "And I discovered something that may interest you..."

**The next chapter will explain how Spyro will wield a Zanpakuto. But in the mean time, does anyone want to take any guesses on how he'll do it? Please R&R.**


	7. Doragon Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow form.**

**Author's Note: And now for the moment you've all been waiting for. The answer to everyone's question. How the hell is Spyro going to wield a zanpakuto? Well here's your answer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Doragon Revealed**

_'Spyro...'_ Hollow Cynder began to yell out as if she was being destroyed. _'...I love you.'_ The hollow then grabbed her mask and began to pull. As she did, the mask began to crack. This wasn't the only thing that Xander noticed. He also noticed the hole in her chest...

~Meanwhile~

In the Seireitei, Alec and Spyro were talking with each other, "Your home seems like a beautiful place," Alec said, "It sounds like each of the 'dragon realms' are perfect in their element."

"Well, each of the 'realms' are actually all part of the same realm," Spyro explained, "It's just that some of them can only be accessed through portals. Unless you want to spend a looong time traveling."

"I'd probably get bored too quickly." They both laughed at the comment before they were interrupted by captain Mayuri.

"I would like to inform you that I recorded your time in the world of the living," Mayuri said, "And I discovered something that may interest you."

Alec and Spyro followed Mayuri to his lab, "So what do you want to show us?" Spyro asked.

"Actually, there are three things," Mayuri said as he turned on a monitor. The events began to replay themselves on the screen...

Spyro: PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!!!

Ichigo: Getsuga Tensho!!!

Rukia: Did you know who this hollow was?

Spyro: Her name is Cynder, and she's my friend! Please, I must help her!

Rukia: I'm sorry. I know this must be hard for you. But she's no longer the Cynder you knew. She's...a monster now that must be destroyed.

Spyro: No, you're wrong! She's still in there somewhere! I can save her! Her heart isn't truly like this!

Rukia: You see that hole in her chest? That hole is a sign of all hollows that they no longer have a heart.

Spyro: NO! YOU'RE WRONG! AND I'LL PROVE IT!

Ichigo: Getsuga Ten...Hey get out of the way! What do you think you're doing?!

Spyro: I won't let you harm Cynder! She's no monster!

Mayuri then froze the image, "Magnify section 6,3 and enhance." The screen zoomed in on Cynder's face to reveal a tear that was running down her cheek, "She obviously didn't enjoy the fact that she was attacking someone."

"I remember her mentioning a 'master'," Alec said, "Could she have been controlled somehow?"

"I suppose it's possible," Mayuri agreed.

"That would explain why she was so upset," Spyro said, "About four years ago, Cynder was under control of the Dark Master. He was an evil dragon who wanted nothing more than to destroy the world along with all of dragonkind."

"He sounds like Eizen," Alec commented.

"I was able to free her from his control," Spyro continued, "And when she thinks of the things that she'd done, she practically breaks down."

"Now move it to section 8,5," Mayuri said, "Notice the hole in her chest,"

Alec and Spyro notice that the hole in Cynder's chest wasn't fully open, "It's just like what happened with Xander," Alec said.

"What happened with him?" Spyro asked.

"The hole in Xander's chest closed, showing that he still has a heart," Alec said, "That can only happen if they share a heart with someone else. In his case, it was with me, being as we are one and the same."

"Well, could it be that our...soul chains were connected?" Spyro asked.

"It's rare, but it's what would be considered as 'true love'," Alec explained, "The two of you must love each other deeply and in the same way. Your hearts beat as one."

"Lastly, move to sections 4,4 through 6,6," Mayuri said. The image moved and zoomed out a little, revealing Spyro, "Notice anything peculiar about Spyro's appearance?" Alec and Spyro looked at the image. They could see something different, but they couldn't wrap their brains around what it was, "Take a look at his claws, dorsal scales, and tail blade," Mayuri instructed.

Alec and Spyro were able to see that they were a metallic color and seemed razor sharp. His dorsal scales were twice their normal length, and his spade-like tail blade was triple its normal length.

"I believe we've figured out Spyro's zanpakuto," Mayuri said.

"I guess being a dragon, you can't wield a sword," Alec said, "So you're zanpakuto had to take a form that you could wield."

"The first test I'd like to run is to see if you can summon your zanpakuto willingly," Mayuri said.

"How do I do that?" Spyro asked.

"Think of what you were thinking and how you were feeling at the time," Alec instructed.

"I wanted to protect Cynder," Spyro said.

"Then use that desire to protect," Alec instructed, "Don't force it. Let the zanpakuto's will guide you."

Spyro closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He then was filled with a desire to protect, "Release the true dragon within," Spyro said as he allowed his zanpakuto's will to guide his thoughts and actions, "DORAGON!" Spyro's claws, dorsal scales, and tail blaid became metallic and razor sharp. His dorsal scales doubled in length and his tail blade tripled in length.

"Sir," A soul reaper said as he entered the lab, "We've got another hollow attack!"

"Is it her?!" Spyro asked.

"Is it a dragonoid again?" Alec reinterpreted.

"Yes! But this one's much more powerful!"

"How much more powerful?"

"Let's just say that a Vasto Lorde pales in comparison!"

"But that's impossible!" Alec stated, "A Vasto Lorde is the strongest of Hollows!"

"Yeah, well, not anymore!"

"Come on," Spyro said, "Let's go see what my zanpakuto can do!"

Alec and Spyro, along with several other soul reapers left to the world of the living to battle this powerful hollow. Rukia and Ichigo were already fighting the giant dragon hollow and losing. The dragon hollow looked at Spyro, revealing that part of mask was removed. It wasn't a hollow, it was an arrancar.

When Spyro saw who it was, he began to shudder it fear, "No," Spyro whispered, "It can't be..."

* * *

**There you have it. Spyro's zanpakuto's true form. I'll give credit to kat to guessing the closest. But who is this dragonoid arrancar? Please R&R.**


	8. The Dark Master

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow form.**

**Author's Note: I know this is a very short chapter. But I hope that it's worth it for you.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: The Dark Master**

The dragon hollow looked at Spyro, revealing that part of mask was removed. It wasn't a hollow, it was an arrancar.

When Spyro saw who it was, he began to shudder it fear, "No," Spyro whispered, "It can't be..."

"I told you, didn't I?" The arrancar asked rhetorically, "I am eternal! And now with this new found power, I will be able to destroy my world and this one. And I won't even need to summon the destroyer to do so."

"Spyro, you seem to know who this is," Ichigo said, "Can you let us in on it?"

"He-He's the Dark Master," Spyro stuttered, fear evident in his voice, "He's M-Malefor!"

"That just means he has to be taken down," A human wearing a white shirt with long black hair said. This human was holding a bow that was composed of spirit energy, "So you're the dragon soul reaper that I've heard so much about?"

"My name is Spyro," Spyro said, "And you'd better get out of here! You don't know who you're dealing with!"

"My name's Uryu Ishida. And I am no ordinary human. I am a Quincy," Uryu said. He then aimed the bow and And pulled back on it. An arrow composed of spirit energy appeared as Uryu pulled back on the bow. Then he released and the bow went flying towards Malefor. At the same time, another human with darker skin, a larger than average size, and a black and red armored right arm charged at Malefor and punched him with an immense amount of power. Both attacks hit, but had no affect.

"You don't understand!" Spyro yelled, trying to warn the others, "He's more powerful that you realize!"

Malefor swung his tail and sent the large human flying, "You should listen to the purple whelpling," Malefor sneered, "You will never beat me." Malefor's horns, claws, dorsal scales, and tail blade began to glow a dark purple and became blade-like. His claws doubled in size and his dorsal scales tripled in size, "Now let me introduce my zanpakuto, Sumizome Tatsujin!" Suddenly, Malefor's spiritual pressure rose to the point where it was almost tearing everyone apart. Everyone began to scream out in pain.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled before a crescent moon shaped energy wave went flying toward Malefor. Spyro noticed that his Zanpakuto was took on a smaller shape and his cloths were now torn. He released his bonkai, Tensa Zangetsu. Alec also attacked in his Bonkai form, Da-ku Enzeru. But Malefor shrugged off the attacks like they were nothing.

"ODAKU!" Malefor hollered. He then sent everyone's attacks back at the attackers, but with corrupted energy. Everyone was losing.

Spyro knew that he had to do something. He then let his instincts guide him, "Release the dragon within," Spyro said as he summoned his zanpakuto, "DORAGON!" Spyro's mind was still clear, allowing his instincts take over still, "KYOURAN!" Spyro's zanpakuto blades began glowing with energy. Spyro then attacked Malefor. With each slash, there were explosions of spiritual energy coming from Spyro's attacks. Spyro then curled up and started spinning, using his dorsal scale blades like a buzz saw.

Spyro's attacks had some affect, but not enough. After his attacks, Spyro collapsed from lack of energy. Malefor grabbed Spyro by the throat and lifted him up, "Now I can finally kill you once and for all!" Malefor said with a sadistic grin.

Before Malefor could do anything, he was attacked by another attack as everyone heard a shout, "ZURUI!" The attack caused Malefor to drop Spyro.

* * *

**He's back! Malefor wasn't kidding when he said 'I am eternal'. But who was it that shot that attack that saved Spyro?**

**Translations:**

**Sumizome Tatsujin – Dark Master**

**Odaku – Corruption**

**Kyouran – Fury**

**Zurui – Cunning (a request from kat)**

**Please R&R.**


	9. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow form.**

**Author's Note: I am aware that I may have spelled 'gigai' wrong. If I have, please correct me and I'll make the appropriate corrections.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

Malefor grabbed Spyro by the throat and lifted him up, "Now I can finally kill you once and for all!" Malefor said with a sadistic grin.

Before Malefor could do anything, he was attacked by another attack as everyone heard a shout, "ZURUI!" The attack caused Malefor to drop Spyro.

Everyone turned to where the attack came from with the exception of Spyro, who was still trying to catch his breath. "I think you'd better see this," Alec said as he picked Spyro up.

Spyro looked up to see someone walking toward him. He went wide eyed at who he saw. It was a black dragoness the same age as Spyro. Her wings were semi-transparent. She had pieces of a hollow mask indicating that she was an arrancar.

Before Spyro could say anything, he collapsed from exhaustion.

Spyro woke up in Urahara Shop. He groaned as he looked around the room he was in. There in the room was Kisuke, Alec, Xander, Rukia, Ichigo, Uryu, and three other humans. Two of the humans he remembered seeing at the battle. The third Spyro didn't recognize. But there was something familiar about her.

She had black hair with a maroon highlights. But it was her eyes that were familiar to Spyro. She had eyes that were a lovely shade of emerald, "Spyro, you're awake!" She said. It was Cynder's voice, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Cynder? Is that you?" Spyro said as he started to get up. But there was something different. He wasn't feeling right. His wings and tail were completely numb. It's as if they didn't even exist. Also, his scales felt soft.

"It may take you a little to get used to your gigai," The girl who sounded like Cynder said, "I'm still getting used to mine."

"Gigai?" Spyro asked.

"A gigai is an artificial body that soul reapers use to interact with people in the world of the living," Kisuke said, "Or in some cases, to allow their spiritual powers to return."

"Both you and Cynder lost a great deal of spiritual energy," Rukia said, "You from your battle with that dragonoid arrancar. And Cynder just from the will power and energy it took to regaining control and becoming an arrancar."

"I gave the two of you human forms so that you can interact with the people of this world rather than hide away or be cooped up with me," Kisuke added, "And I know what you're wondering. And to answer your question, yes that is Cynder."

"Personally, I think we look good," Cynder said, "Come and look in a mirror."

Spyro did as told and got up, a bit shaky on his..._two_ legs. Cynder helped him as they got to a mirror. Spyro looked into the mirror and looking back at him was a human. His hair was a golden tan color that matched what his underbelly was. He had the same amethyst eyes that he always had, "Not bad!" Spyro exclaimed, "This explains why I couldn't feel my wings or tail."

"Yeah, you'll get used to it...hopefully," Cynder said, not fully convinced, "I hope I do soon. Either that or get my normal body back."

Spyro began looking himself over. He noticed a tattoo on the back of his hand. It was five dragon wings connected together in a pinwheel-like fashion. One of them was a fiery red and looked as if it was composed of fire itself. The second was an electric yellow and appeared to be electrically charged. The third was an icy blue and appeared to be made of ice crystals itself. The fourth was an earthly green and looked as if it were made of stone. It took Spyro a moment to realized that they represented his four elements.

"How did Kisuke know about my elements?" Spyro wondered, "I haven't been able to use them ever since I've gained my soul reaper powers."

"He didn't," Cynder said, "That appeared after he transferred your soul into that body. It happened with me too."

On Cynder's hand were five dragon wings as well. The first was black and almost had no physical for being that it was engulfed in shadows. The second was maroon and appeared almost demonic. The third was a sickly green and appeared to be oozing. The fourth was a grayish color and had no physical form whatsoever. The fifth was was just like Spyro's. It was an off white color and appeared to be made of the material that a hollow's mask was made of. The only difference between between her's and Spyro's was that his was a purple color.

"What's with the fifth wing?" Spyro asked, referring to the off white wing.

"My guess is that it represents my hollow form," Cynder said.

"Then why do I have one just like it?" Spyro asked in a dark tone.

* * *

**Spyro and Cynder are back together! And now with a humans verve. I just made a reference/advertisement. Anyone want to guess what the reference was? (And the one I'm referencing is forbidden to guess. That would be cheating.)**

**Spyro and Cynder's tattoos are more that just tattoos. But what could they resemble, other than their elements? Please R&R.**

**Translations:  
Zurui – Cunning (a request from kat)**

**~Angel of the Darkness, Alec~**


	10. Inferuno Doragon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Inferuno Doragon**

"Spyro, Cynder, you two can stay with me at my house if you'd like," Orihime offered, "I've got plenty of room."

"Uh...thanks..." Spyro said, a little confused.

"Whatever you do, don't let her cook for you," Ichigo whispered to Spyro.

"Why not?" Spyro asked.

"If you let her, you'll regret finding out."

Everyone left to their respective homes or where ever they are staying. Later that night, Spyro had taken Ichigo's advice not to eat Orihime's cooking. Cynder on the other hand did not.

Cynder walked into the room that she shared with Spyro. Spyro noticed that she looked a bit pale, "Whatever you do, don't let her cook for you," Cynder said before running to the window and throwing up.

**~XXXXX~**

Spyro that night had a dream. But not just any dream. Spyro was contacted by his zanpakuto, Doragon.

"This place again?" Spyro said as he noticed that he was back on the mountain of his dreamscape, the home of his Zanpakuto, "Doragon, are you here?"

"No, it's your cousin, Marvin," Doragon said sarcastically, appearing out of nowhere, "Of course it's me. I brought you here because I believe you're ready to take me to the next level."

"The next level?" Spyro asked.

"Bankai!" Doragon said. The Doragon split into four separate dragons, each of them resembling Doragon. The first was a red dragon with orange eyes who's wings and dorsal scales were engulfed in flames. His tail spade resembled a flame. The second was an icy blue dragon with eyes to match. His wings and dorsal scales appeared to be composed of ice crystals. His tail tip appeared to be a crystal shard. The third was an electric yellow dragon with eyes to match. His wings and dorsal scales looked to be pure electricity. He had a lightning bolt shaped tail blade. The fourth was a green dragon with brown eyes. His dorsal scales and wings appeared to be composed of stone. He had a tail mace.

"We are the four aspects of your power as a purple dragon," The red dragon said, "I am Inferuno Doragon, the blazing inferno."

"I am Hara Doragon, the frozen tundra," The blue dragon said.

"I am Raikou Doragon, the lightning charge," The yellow dragon said.

"And I am Jimen Doragon, the rock solid ground," the green dragon said.

"And we are your bankai!" The four said in unison.

Inferuno Doragon stepped forward, "I think we should start by teaching you to control me."

"And how do I do that?" Spyro asked.

"Fight me," Inferuno Doragon said, "Defeat me. Take control of me. Only then will you master me."

Inferuno Doragon took Spyro through a portal. They were transported to a mountain that was proportionally the same as the previous mountain landscape. However, the mountain that they were on wasn't just a mountain. It was an active volcano.

Then Inferuno Doragon attacked Spyro. Spyro summoned his Zanpakuto soon enough to use his tail as a shield. But the blazing heat still got to him, "Very resourceful. But you can't just rely on defenses to beat the blazing inferno."

Spyro was sweating from the heat that Inferuno Doragon was giving off. But he managed to ignore it well enough, "You should know that I'm full of surprises!" Spyro said. Spyro then lunged at Inferuno Doragon, keeping his tail in front of him to block some of the heat.

Inferuno Doragon jumped out of the way and built up energy, "HINOTE ARASHI!" Inferuno Doragon shouted. Then a tornado of fire was formed and traveled to Spyro, who was hit full force. Spyro's vision began to fade. Inferuno Doragon stood over Spyro as he lost consciousness...

* * *

**Spyro is attempting to learn BANKAI? Not only that, but four different forms. One for each element (cliché). But each one has their unique attacks and abilities.**

**Will Spyro manage to learn how to use his bankai? Or will he continue to fail? Please R&R.**

**Translations:  
****Doragon – Dragon (as if that's not obvious)  
****Inferuno – Inferno (fire)  
****Hara – Tundra (ice)  
****Raikou – Lightning (electricity)  
****Jimen – Ground (Earth)  
****Hinote Arashi – Fire Storm**

**~Angel of the Darkness, Alec~**


	11. Orihime's Ability, Shun Shun Rikka

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi, Doragon, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Orihime's Ability, Shun Shun Rikka**

Inferuno Doragon jumped out of the way and built up energy, "HINOTE ARASHI!" Inferuno Doragon shouted. Then a tornado of fire was formed and traveled to Spyro, who was hit full force. Spyro's vision began to fade. Inferuno Doragon stood over Spyro as he lost consciousness, "You failed, Spyro," He said before Spyro fully lost consciousness.

When Spyro regained consciousness, he was back on the original mountain with Inferuno Doragon standing in front of him, "We'll work more on your training later," Inferuno Doragon said before fading away into nothingness.

**X~~~~~X**

"Spyro," Cynder said as she tried to shake Spyro awake, "Spyro, wake up." Cynder's attempts to wake Spyro up was as affective as trying to knock over a brick wall with nothing more than a feather. Then she lifted up her hand, "Spyro!" Cynder slapped Spyro in the face, causing him to wake up.

"Hey, what was that for?" Spyro whined as he rubbed his now red cheek.

Cynder just grinned, "To wake you up."

_'She sure is happy this morning.'_ Spyro thought. He then got up, but then doubled over in pain.

"Spyro? What's wrong?" Cynder asked out of concern. She then noticed discoloration on his arm. She checked it out and saw that it was a burn. She lifted up his shirt and his body was covered with burns, "Oh my ancestors! What happened?"

"But...it was just...a dream," Spyro said through clenched teeth.

"What was just a dream?" Cynder asked, overhearing Spyro's comment.

"I...had a dream...I think," Spyro said, trying to figure out if it was just a dream or not, "I was with my Zanpakuto spirit, Doragon. But he was different. He was split into four, one for each element. There was Inferuno Doragon, Hara Doragon, Raikou Doragon, and Jimen Doragon. I was fighting with Inferuno Doragon...or rather, he was training me on how to release my Bankai."

"Bankai?" Cynder questioned, "Isn't that the more powerful form of a Zanpakuto?"

"Why yes it is," Kisuke said as he suddenly walked in, "And normally it takes someone at least ten years of training to manage to release their bankai."

"When did you get here?" Spyro asked.

"Just now," Kisuke said, "In fact, it was Doragon who contacted me to let me know that you needed medical attention."

"Which is odd because a Zanpakuto almost never contacts someone else," Someone else said...or rather, a cat. It was a black cat with a male voice. The cat was standing next to Orihime, "The only reason a Zanpakuto would contact someone other than their own barer is if the situation is just that dire."

"Did that cat just talk?" Spyro asked.

"I only take the form of a cat while in this world as to not raise suspicion," the cat said, May name is Yoruichi."

"The reason Doragon is trying to get you to learn Bankai as soon as possible is for that very same reason," Kisuke said, "The situation calls for it. Doragon knows that you need to learn Bankai in order to defeat that dragonoid Hollow."

"His name is Malefor," Cynder said, "But he also goes by 'the Dark Master'. And he's allot more powerful than last time we fought him. And even though we had to sacrifice ourselves to save the planet, we did beat him...or we thought we did."

"And that is why Doragon is trying to get you to learn Bankai," Yoruichi said, "Orihime, would you kindly heal Spyro for us?"

"Yes, of course," Orihime agreed, "Just hold still, Spyro. Sōten Kisshun, I reject!" Suddenly, two fairy-like beings appeared from Orihime's hair clips. They flew over to Spyro, who went into a defensive stance. But they did not harm him. They created a shield around Spyro. The energy from the shield entered Spyro's burns and healed them. Once Spyro was all healed, the two fairies stopped and flew back to Orihime.

"Thanks...I guess," Spyro said, seeming a bit confused.

"Perhaps I should introduce you," Orihime said, realizing that Spyro and Cynder didn't know what just happened. Orihime began to focus and from her hair clips, four more fairy-like creatures flew out, "These are my Shun Shun Rikka. Those just met were Shun'o and Ayame."

The Shun Shun Rikka with a red outfit and blonde hair set in a ponytail went over to Spyro with the one in a pink robe and a hood that was the same size as it, "Hi, I'm Shun'o!" The blonde one said with a tone of authority, "I am the head of the Shun Shun Rikko! And this is Ayame!"

"Hi," The hooded Shun Shun Kikko said.

"As you can see, we have the ability to heal you!" Shun'o said, "But our abilities go far beyond just healing! We can heal any injury! We can even return lost limbs!"

"I sounds like you can do anything but return those who are dead," Cynder commented.

"Actually, we can," Ayame said.

"Sure. Give away every little secret," The Shun Shun Rikko wearing a black and red suit and a white cape that covered his mouth said. He had an attitude...a big one.

"Tsubaki, why do you have to be like that?" Shun'o replied, "They are our friends!"

"You do remember that the girl is an Arrancar, don't you?" Tsubaki reminded Shun'o.

"Oh, don't mind him!" Shun'o told Spyro and Cynder, "He's just a grouch because he doesn't get to do much!"

"No thanks to mis goodie two shoes here," Tsubaki said, referring to Orihime, "I'm Tsubaki. And don't expect to see me in action. Orihime doesn't like to hurt people. And me being her weapon, that pretty much makes me useless."

"Last but not least are Baigon, Hinagiku, and Lily," Shun'o said.

"I am Baigon," The large one with a shield covering part of his face said.

"I am Hinagiku," The one with a purple jumpsuit and eye patch said.

"And I'm Lily," the one with pink hair and a vizor said, "We can create defensive barriers to protect Orihime."

"We need to get going," Kisuke said, "We need to start with Spyro's training."

"Training?" Spyro asked.

"The training to release your bankai," Kisuke said.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Don't have much to say. Sorry for taking so long to update. I have allot of stories to work on.**

**~Angel of the Darkness, Alec~**


	12. The Road to Bankai and Resurrección

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi and his resurreccion form, Doragon and all of his Bankai forms, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The Road to Bankai and Resurreccion**

"We need to get going," Kisuke said, "We need to start with Spyro's training."

"Training?" Spyro asked.

"The training to release your bankai," Kisuke said.

"What kind of training?" Spyro asked.

"It's the same kind of training that Ichigo had to undergo in order to release his bankai," Kisuke said, "Normally, it takes at least ten years to release one's bankai. But there are certain situations, like Ichigo's where you can obtain the power of bankai in less than a week."

Spyro agreed and followed Kisuke. Cynder began to follow before Kisuke stopped her, "I'm sorry, Cynder. But you cannot go with him," Kisuke said.

"But why can't she come with us?" Spyro asked, not taking his eyes of Cynder.

"Because she had her own training she needs to undergo," Kisuke said, "And besides, she'll only distract you from your task."

"Well, think of it like this," Cynder said in an optimistic tone, "It's only for a week. And besides, the longer we stay away, the happier we'll be when we see each other again."

"Well...alright," Spyro said submissively, "But I expect to see your training pay off when I see you again." Spyro smiled at Cynder and left with Kisuke.

Once Spyro had left with Kisuke, Xander had arrived, "Are you ready for your training, Cynder?" Xander asked. Cynder nodded and left with the Arrancar.

**X~~~~~X**

Kisuke took Spyro into a large cavern underneath his shop. The cavern was a wide open space that took the appearance of a rocky training area, "Well Spyro, I think it's time to manifest your Zanpakutou in this world," Kisuke said as he took out what looked like a cardboard cutout of a human, "This is Tenshintai. You must strike it through with you Zanpakutou in order to force it to manifest itself in this world, rather than you going into his."

"But how will this help me unleash my bankai?" Spyro asked a bit skeptically.

"In order to obtain bankai, one would have to train for at least ten years," Kisuke said, "But with Tenshintai, you can achieve it in three days. In order to do so, you will have to make your Zanpakutou go into submission. This is how Ichigo achieved bankai."

Without anymore hesitation, Spyro released his Zanpakutou form and struck the Tenshintai through. Then, a green dragon appeared that looked like Spyro appeared before splitting into four dragons. Each of the four dragons represented one of Spyro's four elements: Inferuno Doragon, Hara Doragon, Raikou Doragon, and Jimen Doragon.

"Alright, Spyro," Inferuno Doragon said, "In order to master my abilitiy, you must feel the inferno within yourself. But it's not as easy as just feeling the element since they are no longer a part of you, but a part of me."

**X~~~~~X**

"Releasing one's resurreccion form is not that different from a Soul Reaper releasing their Zanpakutou," Xander explained, "But where a Soul Reaper's Zanpakutou is the manifestation of a their spiritual pressure, an Arrancar's Zanpakutou is the manifestation of their Hallow form."

"Huh?" Cynder said, looking at Xander cluelessly. She had no idea what he had just said.

"In general, you are about to train for the same reason that your friend is training for," Xander said, "More or less." Xander then prepared to give a demonstration, "Resurreccion!"

Xander's Zanpakutou vanished and there was a bright flash. When the light faded, Xander was in a new form. He had a anthropomorphic wolf-like body with ears and teeth to match. He had a dragon-like tail. His eyes became slits. His hands became large wolf like-claws. But his most noticeable features were his angelic wings.

Cynder looked at the new Xander in awe and slight fear. But over all, she was amazed, "When I was a Hollow, I was able to rise to the rank of Vasto Lorde," Xander said, "And I went my the title, the demonic angel. So this is what I call my Resurreccion form, De-mon Enzeru."

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long to update. But I'm just getting over a case of writer's block. I have allot of stories to work on after all. But I'm over it now and will try to update more frequently.**

**Translations:  
De-mon – Demon (easy to figure out)**

**~Angel of the Darkness, Alec~**


	13. Resurrección Denied

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi and his R********esurrección**** form, Doragon and all of his Bankai forms, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Resurrección Denied**

Xander's Zanpakutou vanished and there was a bright flash. When the light faded, Xander was in a new form. He had a anthropomorphic wolf-like body with ears and teeth to match. He had a dragon-like tail. His eyes became slits. His head remained the same for the most part, with the exception of wolf-like ears and the half Hollow mask that he wore was no longer there. His hands became large wolf like-claws. But his most noticeable features were his angelic wings.

Cynder looked at the new Xander in awe and slight fear. But over all, she was amazed, "When I was a Hollow, I was able to rise to the rank equal to that of Vasto Lorde," Xander said, "And I went by the title, the demonic angel. So this is what I call my Resurrección form, De-mon Enzeru."

"H-H-How do I do that?" Cynder stuttered in fear.

"You have to use the power of your Zanpakutou in order to draw out the Hollow within you," Xander said, "For you, your Zanpakutou, like Spyro, is your tail blade. Begin by envisioning your Hollow form."

"Alright," Cynder said as she closed her eyes. Envisioning her Hollow for seemed easier than she thought. She could see her Hollow form as easily as if it were standing right in front of her, "Alright, I see it."

"If I'm correct, that should've been easier than you thought, right?" Xander asked, receiving a nod from Cynder, "That's what I thought. What happened is that your Hollow form is still a part of you. So what happened was that the Hollow inside you presented itself in your mind. Next, imagine yourself as you are now standing face to face with your Hollow form."

Cynder did as instructed and envisioned herself face to face with her inner Hollow. Suddenly, she felt herself shudder in fear. And Xander saw this.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked.

"It's just... my Hollow form really bothers me," Cynder whimpered, "I'm afraid of it."

"I suppose that's to be expected," Xander said, "Especially considering that you're from a world that's probably allot different from the _human's_ world of the living. But you have to do this. Now just relax. Let me know when you're ready to continue."

After a few minutes, Cynder was able to relax enough to continue, "Next, you have to envision yourself merging with your inner Hollow," Xander said.

"D-D-Do I have to?" Cynder stuttered.

Xander was becoming concerned. Nobody had been this nervous to unleash their Resurrección, "Yes, you do," Xander said, "Allow your inner Hollow merge with your being."

Cynder tried her best not to be bothered as she attempted do so as she was told. But something wasn't right. As she tried though, she seemed to be struggling to resist the power, "You're resisting," Xander pointed out, "The energy of your inner Hollow merging with your own may seem new. But you have to allow the new energy to merge with your own."

"But...It's not trying to merge with me," Cynder whimpered as she struggled, "It's trying to consume me!"

"Make her stop before it consumes her!" A voice called out, "Something's not right about her inner Hollow! It's not like others!"

Xander turned around to see another Arrancar. A female Arrancar, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Espada number three," Xander said in a cocky manner, "Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

"You know very well that I'd prefer to be called Nel," Nelliel said, "Or would you rather I call you by your full name of Xanderex Sangre Oscura ?"

"Good point," Xander said before turning back to Cynder, "Stop envisioning the merging."

"...I...can't..." Cynder struggled to say.

Nel went over to Cynder and touched her, allowing her to calm down, and in turn, end her vision. But her exhaustion caused her to fall unconscious.

"I don't understand what went wrong," Xander said, "That's how every Arrancar releases their Resurrección form. What makes this so different?"

"I believe there may be a couple factors involved with this," Nel said, "First is that perhaps it has something to do with the fact that her world is different than the human world. The second factor is that perhaps her Hollow form was not given to her when she became a Hollow. Perhaps that form was given to her during life. And in that case, it may be more difficult to control."

"I have no clue how that's possible," Xander said, "But I can see why that would be a problem. But I witnessed her becoming an Arrancar. And that meant taking control of her Hollow form."

"Have you even considered that there might've been another factor that caused her to take control?" Nel asked.

"Well...I guess not..." Xander said sheepishly, "I suppose this will be more difficult than I thought." Xander then reverted back to his normal form.

**X~~~~~X**

"I see that Cynder was unable to release her Resurrección," Malefor said as he saw the events of Cynder's training unfold in his mind, "How can you control your inner Hollow...when your Hollow for is not of your own creation?"

"What did you see Malefor?" another person said. He was the leader of the Espada...a Soul Reaper.

"Ah, Lord Aisen," Malefor said, "I was just watching as my former general was unable to release her Resurrección form. Or else, she would become my puppet once again. Cynder's Hollow form was one that I gave her several years ago. So it's mine to control!"

"Well if that's the case, I hope she does release her Resurrección," Sōsuke Aizen said.

* * *

**It seems that Cynder unlocking her Resurrección is not as easy as she Xander expected. At least not without her inner Hollow taking control of her. And it seems that Malefor is aware of this.**

**I made this chapter to create the process of unlocking an Arrancar's Resurrección form. There was never an explanation, so I decided to make one myself**

**Translations:  
****Sangre Oscura – Dark Blood **

**~Angel of the Darkness, Alec~**


	14. In Need of Help

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi and his R********esurrección**** form, Doragon and all of his Bankai forms, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: In Need of Help**

"I don't understand what went wrong," Xander said once Cynder calmed down, "That's how every Arrancar releases their Resurrección form. What makes this case so different?"

"I believe there may be a couple factors involved with this," Nel said, "First is that perhaps it has something to do with the fact that her world is different than the human world. The second factor is that perhaps her Hollow form was not given to her when she became a Hollow. Perhaps that form was given to her during life. And in that case, it may be more difficult to control."

"I have no clue how that's possible," Xander said, "But I can see why that would be a problem. But I witnessed her becoming an Arrancar. And that meant taking control of her Hollow form."

"Have you even considered that there might've been another factor that caused her to take control?" Nel asked.

"Well...I guess not..." Xander said sheepishly, "I suppose this will be more difficult than I thought." Xander then reverted back to his normal form.

"I...I may have an idea," Cynder said, "It's simple. I just need to have Spyro with me."

"Spyro?" Xander asked, "Why Spyro?"

"I think he may have a power that is unlike what we know of," Nel said, "Perhaps he can tame the beast within."

**X~~~~~X**

"Well done Spyro," Alec said, "You've managed to master your bankai forms."

Spyro was laying on the ground battered and bruised. He had several burn marks and other elemental related injuries. But he had done it. He had released his bankai forms...and survived. "H...How's C...Cyn...Cynder do...doing?" Spyro panted.

As if in response to Spyro's question, a doorway opened up and Xander came out. "Boy Spyro, you look like you went through Hell," Xander said when he saw Spyro.

"Take it easy on him," Kisuke said, "I'm sure he feels just as bad as he looks."

"I suppose that means Cynder's needs will have to wait," Xander said. This caused Spyro to lift up his head.

"What does Cynder need?" Spyro asked.

"Just you," Xander said, "Just come with me."

Spyro then got up and went with Xander, following him into Hueco Mundo. There he saw Cynder. Spyro immediately ran over to her and hugged her, "Cynder! How is your training going?" Spyro asked.

"Not so well," Cynder said disappointedly, "This is why I wanted you with me. I need your help."

"My help?" Spyro asked, "Help with what?"

"I need you to protect me...from my hollow form," Cynder said a little shyly, "I can't control that form. But you can."

"Well, I suppose if anything happens, it would be a good chance for me to show off my new abilities," Spyro said.

* * *

**Spyro has released his bankai. But what sort of power does his bankai have? And will Cynder manage to control her inner hollow?**

**~Angel of the Darkness, Alec~**

**P.S. If you would like me to make a chapter about what Spyro went through to release his bankai, I'll make that as the next chapter.**


	15. A Mysterious Plan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi and his R********esurrección**** form, Doragon and all of his Bankai forms, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Mysterious Plan**

Spyro immediately ran over to her and hugged her, "Cynder! How is your training going?" Spyro asked.

"Not so well," Cynder said disappointedly, "This is why I wanted you with me. I need your help."

"My help?" Spyro asked, "Help with what?"

"I need you to protect me...from my hollow form," Cynder said a little shyly, "I can't control that form. But you can."

"Well, I suppose if anything happens, it would be a good chance for me to show off my new abilities," Spyro said.

"Do you think you're up to another attempt?" Xander asked Cynder.

"I think so, now that Spyro's here," Cynder said.

"Alright then. Let's get started," Xander said, "Do you remember what to do first?"

"I think so," Cynder said. Then she envisioned her hollow form in her mind. Then she envisioned herself in front of her hollow form. Like before, she shuttered in fear. But that fear seemed to vanish when Spyro put his paw on her shoulder to calm her down. Here is where she added a step. She also envisioned Spyro next to her.

Once Cynder envisioned Spyro next to her in front of her hollow form, it was as if Spyro could sense what she was seeing in her mind. He could even sense the presence of her hollow form.

Now was the step that Cynder failed last time. Cynder then tried to merge with her hollow form. And like before, it rather than merging with her, it tried to consume her...

**X~~~~~X**

"Lord Aizen, why do you wait for them to prepare and become more powerful?" the Espada, Grimmjow asked, "We could've used this opportunity to attack!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were afraid of their power," Gin Ichimaru said, "I didn't realize that you were the type to be so easily intimidated."

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Grimmjow exclaimed, "I aught to chop your head off right now!"

"If you do that, I may have to punish you for it," Sōsuke Aizen said, "You may not realize this. But them becoming stronger is all part of Malefor's plan."

"Well why is he being so secretive of his plans?" Grimmjow asked.

"He has told me what his plans are," Sōsuke said, "But Malefor would rather keep his plans a secret from those who may have big mouths and would blabber his plans to the enemy."

**X~~~~~X**

As Kisuke waited for the dragons to finish their training, he sensed the presence of hollows, "Those two dragons should finish soon," Kisuke said in his serious tone, "I have a feeling we're gonna need their help in this upcoming battle."

As if on cue, Ichigo arrived in his soul reaper form. "I sensed there were hollows nearby," Ichigo said.

"We sensed it too," Uryū said. Ichigo's friends were already there, "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

**I know that this chapter wasn't that long. But I wanted it to end Cynder training on a cliffhanger. What do you think will happen during the attempt? And what is Malefor's plan?**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	16. Vizard Tag Team

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi and his R********esurrección**** form, Doragon and all of his Bankai forms, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Vizard Tag Team**

As Kisuke waited for the dragons to finish their training, he sensed the presence of hollows, "Those two dragons should be finished soon," Kisuke said in his serious tone, "I have a feeling we're gonna need their help in this upcoming battle."

As if on cue, Ichigo arrived in his soul reaper form. "I sensed there were hollows nearby," Ichigo said.

"We sensed it too," Uryū said. Ichigo's friends were already there, "Come on. Let's go. It feels like like an entire army of hollows."

"There is definitely more than one," Rukia pointed out, "But it's not big enough to be an army. It's just that one of them has such a strong spiritual pressure that it feels like there are more than there really is."

"And I'm willing to guess that it's that dragonoid Arrancar that Spyro called Malefor," Ichigo said.

**X~~~~~X**

Once Cynder envisioned Spyro next to her in front of her hollow form, it was as if Spyro could sense what she was seeing in her mind. He could even sense the presence of her hollow form.

Now was the step that Cynder failed last time. Cynder then tried to merge with her hollow form. And like before, it rather than merging with her, it tried to consume her.

However, the attack never came. When Cynder opened her eyes, she saw that there was a wall of stone protecting her. And when she saw Spyro, she saw that his claws, dorsal scales, and horns appeared to be made out of stone. And his tail blade was now a stone tail mace. He also had forest green eyes and his purple scales seemed to have a slight greenish hue as well. _'Is this Spyro's bankai form?'_ Cynder asked herself. _'It's not really what I was expecting.'_

Spyro then turned to Cynder and explained, "This is one of my four bankai forms," Spyro explained, "This is Jimen Doragon, the rock solid ground. As you can see, it is my earth element. But I am far more powerful now." Spyro then gave off a cocky grin.

Cynder couldn't explain it, but seeing Spyro like this helped her become confident of her own abilities. Not only that, but she also realized how she could take control of her hollow form. She knew that her hollow form was not given to her naturally, it was Malefor's creation. So what she had to do is make her hollow form into her own image.

As the stone wall goes away, Cynder decided to take advantage of the fact that this was the world of _her_ mind. The hollow tried once again once the wall was down. But this time, it was stopped by some sort of barrier. Cynder was modifying the world around her...and even her own image itself.

Cynder actually used her mind to alter her own form. She grew to a size even larger than the hollow. She then used barriers to hold the hollow in place as Cynder grabbed the hollow mask and tore it off. She then attempted to put the mask on herself. The mask modified her form to take the form of her hollow self...

**X~~~~~X**

"You again?" Malefor growled as he saw the group of six, "Why do people like you never learn to just give up? You are obviously unable to defeat me with how weak you are." Ichigo was annoyed at how bored Malefor was acting.

"Don't you even care that we were able to plow through all of your hollows?" Ichigo scowled.

"No. I never even expected them to win," Malefor said casually, "But don't get cocky, child. You'll just make your loss come that much quicker."

"I hate to admit it. But he's right," Alec pointed out, "One rule of battle is to never get cocky and underestimate your opponent." Alec then spoke quietly so that Malefor couldn't hear, "And another rule is to know when your opponent has gotten cocky and has underestimated you."

It took him a few moments. But Ichigo caught onto what Alec was implying. He then began to summon a new...darker power. A hollow-like mask formed onto Ichigo's face. The whites of his eyes turned black, and the irises turned a demonic yellow.

Alec went through a similar transformation as Ichigo. A mask similar to Ichigo's formed on his face. His eyes changed colors just like Ichigo's, but they turned a blood red rather than a demonic yellow. He also grew a pair of black angel wings.

Both Alec's and Ichigo's spiritual pressures skyrocketed and became much darker than before. Malefor noticed this and was obviously surprised, "What is this power?" Malefor exclaimed.

"You mean Aizen hasn't told you about us? About our kind?" Ichigo asked, his voice now distorted, "And I thought he trusted you enough to warn you about us."

"We are what are known as Vizards," Alec said, his voice also distorted, "We'd tell you what Vizards are. But you won't be alive long enough to care."

Alec then vanished before appearing behind Malefor and striking, then he vanished again. And it all happened in a split second. Ichigo also used a similar technique. They were moving too fast for the dragon to react. And their attacks had a far greater affect than normal. After several minutes of attacking, the two Vizards stopped and Malefor fell to the ground.

Alec and Ichigo transformed back to their normal forms, "We warned you," Alec said.

But as they lowered their guard, the dragon Arrancar began to laugh. "Oh, how enjoyable," Malefor said, "I was afraid this was going to be too easy. It's a shame that it still won't last long. You may have been able to best me in this form. But you forgot about my zanpakuto, Sumizome Tatsujin." Malefor's claws, horns, tail blade, and dorsal scales became blade-like. His claws doubled in size, and his dorsal scales tripled in size. Alec and Ichigo were about to transform again. But they were stopped when Malefor grabbed them both in his paw. "What's the matter? Weren't you going to transform?" Malefor laughed.

However, Malefor dropped them when he was attacked from above, "Hello, Malefor. Remember me?"

* * *

**Gee, how could anyone have guessed that I would end on a cliffhanger? Can anyone guess who it was that attacked Malefor? I intentionally made it not that obvious. But it probably isn't that hard to figure out.**

**And I must apologize for taking so long to update. I have several projects that I'm working on (not all of them are fanfics), and I've been neglecting my older projects. I'll try to work on this story more though, since I also want to get this finished eventually. I'm also Beta reading a story by Viperwatcher called Legacy of Legends. Go check it out. It will be worth it in the long run.**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


	17. It's All a Trap

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Bleach or Spyro characters. I do own Alec Willey, Xander Tenshi and his R********esurrección**** form, Doragon and all of his Bankai forms, and Cynder's hollow/arrancar form.**

* * *

**~Chapter 16: It's All a Trap~**

Cynder couldn't explain it, but seeing Spyro in his bankai form helped her become confident of her own abilities. Not only that, but she also realized how she could take control of her hollow form. She knew that her hollow form was not given to her naturally, it was Malefor's creation. So what she had to do is make her hollow form into her own image.

As Spyro's stone wall went away, Cynder decided to take advantage of the fact that this was the world of _her_ mind. The hollow tried once again once the wall was down. But this time, it was stopped by some sort of barrier. Cynder was modifying the world around her...and even her own image itself.

Cynder actually used her mind to alter her own form. She grew to a size even larger than the hollow. She then used barriers to hold the hollow in place as Cynder grabbed the hollow mask and tore it off. She then attempted to put the mask on herself. The mask modified her form to take the form of her hollow self.

As Cynder transformed, the now maskless hollow screamed in pain as it slowly evaporated into nothingness. It didn't take her long for her corrupted hollow form to completely vanish from her consciousness. Now all that was left was a more powerful Cynder, now with an all new adult form...her resurrección.

Cynder opened up her eyes, leaving the world of her mind. But now, she had a new found power. Now she was in her adult form. But it was different from her evil adult form. Her face had a gentler, more child-like form, better resembling her younger form.

"Well done Cynder," Xander said as he witnessed the transformation, "But now's not the time. The others are in trouble and need help."

"What's the trouble?" Cynder asked.

"Wanna take a while guess?" Xander asked

"Malefor," Spyro and Cynder said in unison.

**X~~~~~X**

"Oh, how enjoyable," Malefor laughed, "I was afraid this was going to be too easy. It's a shame that it still won't last long. You may have been able to best me in this form. But you forgot about my zanpakuto, Sumizome Tatsujin." Malefor's claws, horns, tail blade, and dorsal scales became blade-like. His claws doubled in size, and his dorsal scales tripled in size. Alec and Ichigo were about to transform again. But they were stopped when Malefor grabbed them both in his paw. "What's the matter? Weren't you going to transform?" Malefor laughed.

However, Malefor dropped them when he was attacked from above, "Hello, Malefor. Remember me?" Malefor looked up to see his attacker. It was Cynder in her adult form.

"Just what I was hoping for," Malefor grinned, "You willingly taking on the form that I originally gave you. The form that I control."

Malefor's eyes began to glow before suddenly Cynder suddenly was put in a trance. Before he could command her to attack however, a stone mace hit him in the head. Malefor looked to see Spyro...in a form that he did not recognize. Spyro's body resembled that of the earth element, "You look like you don't recognize me," Spyro teased, "But I suppose I do have a new look in this form. I'd like you to meet my bankai form, Jimen Doragon."

Malefor just started laughing at Spyro, "You're already too late! Cynder is once again my loyal servant once again," Malefor said as Cynder walked up next to Malefor, "But if you must insist on seeing her again, I shale assist you with that. Cynder will be the last thing you ever see before you die...again!"

Cynder then walked up to Spyro ready to attack. Cynder's claws began to glow green before she swiped at Spyro. But he jumped out of the way, making Cynder hit nothing but the ground. Where she swiped the ground, the area began to sizzle and dissolve from the acidic poison.

"Cynder, what are you doing?" Spyro asked.

"I only obey my master!" Cynder hissed.

"Not again! We have to stop her!" Ichigo said as he was about to jump to Spyro's rescue.

"Wait!" Xander shouted, stopping Ichigo in his tracks.

"What do you mean wait? Spyro's in trouble! We have to help him!" Ichigo shouted before attempting to go and help Spyro again. But this time he was stopped by someone's arm getting in his way. Ichigo saw that it was Alec's arm, "Alec, what are you going?"

Alec turned to Ichigo with a serious face, "Wait," Alec said, more calmly than Xander did. Alec then turned to Xander, "You'd better be right about this."

"Trust me," Xander said.

"Just as I thought," Malefor said, "Little Spyro will just sit there and take his beating. Just like the weakling he is."

"Not this time, Malefor!" Spyro snapped, "This time, I have something to fight for. And that is to free Cynder from your control! And if that means that I have to kill her to do so, then so be it! At least in death, she'll be free from your control!"

"I must admit that I was not expecting that kind of reaction out of you," Malefor said, "But that means if you do happen to win, you'll be the one responsible for the death of the one you love! Now, Cynder, ATTACK!"

Cynder began striking with her tail blade, Spyro managing to dodge each strike. "How are you going to win if you do nothing but run?" Cynder stated. Then she struck again. But instead of Spyro moving out of the way, Cynder's tail blade got stuck in a stone wall. As she tried to pull her tail loose, the stone began surrounding the blade, making it blunt. Cynder just smiled, "You should really think about what you're doing before you act, little one." Cynder then swung her tail down, aiming for Spyro, suing her tail as a mace. Spyro managed to avoid the attack with a side-step. But then Cynder swung to the side, hitting Spyro and causing him to go flying.

Once Spyro landed, he shakily got back to his feet, "You underestimate my abilities," Spyro said with a smirk, "Now let me show you what my bankai can do! Iwakuzure!" A large boulder then rose from the ground. And with an extra burst of spiritual pressure, the boulder went flying toward Cynder. Cynder just grinned as she ducked under the projectile. Once it was out of range of her head, she did a backflip, smacking the boulder with her makeshift tail-mace and giving it extra momentum, flying toward Malefor.

"Wha-" Malefor said before getting smacked in the head with the boulder.

Spyro and Cynder were both looking at Malefor with cocky grins, "Did you really expect that I wasn't expecting you to try to take control of me again?" Cynder asked.

Malefor was just laying there weakened, "Bu-But I gave you that adult form," Malefor grunted, "It is MINE to control."

"That's where you're wrong, Malefor," Spyro said, "This version of her adult form is that of her own creation. And since it's her creation and not yours, it is her's, and only her's to control. Cynder, would you like to finish him off?"

"It would be my pleasure," Cynder said as her claws started glowing a poisonous green. But before she could strike, Malefor opened up a portal and escaped into it.

"I told ya!" Xander said with a smirk. Alec admitted that he was right. The others however were just gawking at Spyro and Cynder at their perfomance. "That was quite a realistic performance you did there!"

Spyro cringed in pain from the blow that Cynder gave him, "Maybe a little too realistic," Spyro commented, causing them to laugh.

"Let's go and get you fixed up then," Urahara said.

**X~~~~~X**

Malefor was limping through the halls, laughing as he did so as he recalled the memories of the battle, "What's so funny? You just lost the battle," Grimmjow said as Malefor passed by him, "What, did those kids knock you senseless or something?"

"I have to admit, their performances were quite believable," Aizen said, "Spyro even allowed himself to get injured to try to fool you. But then again, you were equally as convincing, Malefor."

"Did I miss something?" Grimmjow questioned.

Malefor then stopped limping, his injuries not as severe as they appeared, "I knew from the beginning that Cynder had taken a new form, and that I couldn't take control of her," Malefor said smugly, "I knew all along that they were only bluffing."

"Malefor let himself get hit by Spyro's attack," Aizen continued, "Malefor's Zanpakuto has the ability to absorb any attacks that are composed of spirit energy. And even though Spyro's attack was an elemental type, it was infused with spirit energy when he used it to propel it toward Cynder. The boulder itself did cause damage. But he was able to absorb the spirit energy infused in it."

"Little do they know that they have fallen right into my trap," Malefor said with a sadistic grin, "And they don't even realize it."

* * *

**So Spyro and Cynder fall into Malefor's trap. But that was just a bluff, and Malefor ended up falling into Spyro and Cynder's trap. But that was just an act and Spyro and Cynde have fallen into Malefor's trap all along...? It's trap-ception! But what is Malefor's plan?**

**Iwakuzure – Rock Slide**

**~The Angel of Darkness, Alec~**


End file.
